Ultimate Street Fighter Forever: Part 13
by CosmicTeen
Summary: The battle wage on and now the fighters are all at the Court House! Who will win ? Read this next installment of the earth shattering and bone cranking street fighrer story!


Part 13: Battle Of The Court House

President Bison fixing his tie in the mirror says "Clean this mirrior, it is not clean. Please see to it that the surfae of the mirror is cleaned by the end of this day" he warned. Suddently, Retard X burst into the Oval Office. "duh duh" said Retard X. "What ho?" screamed Bison "explain your presence, retard" Retard X took out a coloring book and crayons and drew a picture of Master of Rape surrounded by a sea of retard warriors and the American Flag on fire. Bison studied the drawing carefully "So, Master of Rape plans to overthrow the mighty Bison and take over does he? He will learn that I am not so easily defeated." Bison fixed him tie and stand ujp, and adjust his leg guard wirst and hat, and cape and boots. "Let's go find this Master of Rape and defeat his plan once and for all!"

"ha ha ha" joked Master of Rape. "The green skinned Street Fighter is finally going to jail. Let's go make his reception more...memorable. What say you, retards?" The retarded warriors all said "duh duh" and Master of Rape led them out of his compound and towards the Court house.

Meanwhjile at Ken Master's house, Sagat was preparing to fight Master of Rape and so he used the machines that the doctor left to construct a tracking device. "With this new machine I can find out where Master of Rape is hiding" The machine beeped and whired as it located Master of Rape. Sagat had a semen sample from Travis and he knew Travis was with Mster of Rape so that was how that machine worlked. "I see" said the muy tie maniac and former Shadowloo operative "Master of Rape means t attack the Court House. " Then Sagat stood up and got into Ken Master's Farrarrie and drove away. The battle was about to begin.

Cody Haggar and Ken, Ryu and Fei Long have the television on and watch the court house show. "God damn, this court house show be the bomb, yo" said Cody. "Are you making fun of DeeJay again?" ask Fe Long "Yes" said Coddy"DeeJay was a black combatant that I do not have time to talk about in a favorable light. We must punish his legacy for his transgressions" said Cody. Ryu Hoshiy stood up "if we keepo fighting each one another all the times, how can we be expected to defeat Master of Rape or President Ultra Bison?" The men were akl quiet and thinking. "I have an idea" said Ken Master and Ryu Hoshi"Let's go to the Court house and show Blanka our supprot and make signs that can go on telvision like on other court house shows" said Ryu and Ken Master and Ry Hosshi. Cody Hagger clenched his fist "and finally, DeeJay will be painted as the cheating nigger he always was." With that, the Ulttimate Street Figheres left the base and went to the court house.

Ultra Willaim Guile was working out when he heard the television set behind him on the table that was behind the workout place and that was playing the court house trial about Blanka on it, while a reporter said "The verdict is in. The defendant, Blanka Hoshi was led out of the court room by Goro Hoshi and is on his way to Death Row, whree he will meet his demise. Let's see if we can get a close loo-" Ulrea Guile turn the TV off. "Now I will go to the Court house and free Blanka. After thgat, I will defeat Master of Rape and face my destiunry" All the figherers were going ot the Court House now and soon a battle will begin.

"Charlse Blanka" said the Judge"do you have any final words for the cameras" Blanka didn't say anything and the fatehr of the fat child said "I hope you rot in hell, vile creature. My child is now retarded and has transformed into being gay becasue of you/ I will never forgive you and I will be your opponent for ever now" said the father. The suddenly, the ceiling crash apart and Master of Rape lands in the court room "ha ha ha" Master of Rape said "Your pitiful Court House is surrounded by my retarded forces. Are you prepared to die?" he said. Then the walls of the Cour House started to break apart and the retarded warrios were breaking into the room and defeating the camera crews and reporters, and the people watching. "Bring me the Judge" said Master of Rape. ONe of the retards grabbed the judge "no, please, no" said the Judge, who was scared to death of retards and of Master of Rape "I';ll do antrhing you want, please don't hurt me" he pleaded. The retard threw the Judge iun front of Master of Rape "Now I will show you what true justuce is" said Master of Rape.

"You little men and your court houses and your laws" said Master of Rape as he circled the Judge. The Judge had uriniated on himself and on the floor. "You think you know everything." Master of Rape continued. "Your power is nothing compared to me/ I will show you true power by raping and killing everyone! " Then Master of Rape grabbed the male court reporter "Rape him, my minions, Then kill him and make an example of what "justice" has made" The retarded warriors grabbed the male court reporter and ripped his clothes off and punched him in the back of the head and bit his ear offf "duh duh" and the male court reporter said "no, please, no!' The sounds of him being raped echoed througbhout the court room. Master of Rape said "Do you hear those screams? That is what you will hear every day when I rule this pathetic little planet Earth. No one can stop me!" Master of Rape paced around and stopped in front of the Judge"now look at me" he said to the Judge. "I want you to see my face before I end your life. I want you to see what your justice has brought this world. Nothing. It has only proven your own weakness and pathetic attempts at control. For this, you will die." Then Master of Raoe picked the Judge up and squeezed his skull. The judge screamed in agany aas his skull crushed in and his eyes fell out and blood came out of his eyes, and mouth ,m nose, ears and his teeth smashed and his brain was being crushed by the force and he urinated on himself and on the floor "This is true fear, law man. Feel it before you die!" screamed Master of Rape "ha ha ha!"

Sagat was driving rfuriously on the highway while on the way to the Court House "fuck" he screamed"this trafic is slowing me down" Then another driver gave Sagat the finger and Sagat was like "Oh no he di-int" and pulled over in traffic. Sagat got out of the car and walked over to the man "How dare you make such a gesture at me. I am Sagat, the Muy Tie Champione" Then Sagat smashed the car door and took the man out of his car "You will pay for that, faggot" said Sagat. Then he punched the man in the face, breaking his skull and his mouth, and then he smahsed the man into the ground while he was holding the man's head "Who's sorry now?" warned Sagat. Then he stepped on the back of the man's head, spraying blood matter and brain parts all over the pavement "Hey youm, waht are you doing?" said another driver, and then "Tiger!" and the fireball went thourhg the cars and destroyed them and killed everyone instantly. "Now I will go to the Court House and face Master of Rape" said Sagat.

The Ultimate Street Fighers were in their van driving and they stopped at the Court House. "This place is a war zone" said Fei Lopng, the Japanese caratee fighere. "It loojks like we're too late." Bodies were flying all ver and there was fire and smoke and the reporters were all running around and screaming, and tehre were retards everywhere. The court house was a war zone. Suddenly, Ultra WIlliam Guile appeared and said "Follow me, Street Fighers!" The Ulsimtae Street Figthere were confusd "is that.. Guike?" they said. They all thought Guile was dead, but he wasn't/ He was reaminated by Thomas Dahlsim technology and had Thomas Dahlsim head and ears,.nose, eyes, mouth and lip on him head, and had Guile haricit on his head, and the body of William Guile. THen, Bison and Retard X show up and they have their own retarded fihgters"Guile?!" screamed Bison. "How are you alive?" Guile said nothing and ran towards the Court House . Cody Haggar went to talk to Bison "We will defeat you one day, evil doer, but for now we are allies gainst a comming foe, so let us not partake in battle with one another this day and instead defeat Master of Rape" said Doccy" Bison looked at Cody "I will finsih what I started on the flying drill machine" and he grabbed Cody and threw him into the court Room, where he landed next to a group of rabid retards taht were eating the courty room people "oh fuck" he siad. He knew his life was over.

Retard X lept into the Court House and landed next to Master of Rape. "duh duh" and Master of Rape was like "SO, you think you can deafeat my army, retard?" said Master of Rape. "I will show you true pain" and Master of Rape dropped the Judge on the ground and blood and urine and brain particles went on the floor and Master of Rape said "Come fight me, and I will rape you and kill you!" Retard X ran straight at Master of Rape adn the two titans through a punch at the same time and connected in mid air, and a blast of power erupted and broke the court house and the seats, chairs, desk and computers, windows, floor, walls, ceiling, and the little door that is in front by the seats, and the cameras and the reporters and the pen, paper, gravel, the judges seat and the cars outsode and the sidewalk, trees and camera vehicles, and the people outside and the reporters,a nd some retards fell down too and the fat child fell down and Blanka electrocuted the trees outside and a cop car. The punch was so powerful it also shook the ground and the trees. Lightning strike and everyone was watching.

Cody skin was being bite by the retards and he was screaming "no, please don't" and then the Retard Corporal walk over. "duh duh, goodbye? said the" retards coperal, and then he take out an gun and shoort cody but he shoot his arm by accident. "fuck" screamded the white hero. "these retards are kiling me" then all the sudeen "sonci boom!" and the retards were all obliterated by the sonic fire ball of William Ultra Guile/ The retards were no more. Cody stood up "Thanks bro, and welcome back. Now, let's fight some retards" said Cody as he fixed him sunglass and hairs. Guile nodded and they ran into the battle.

reverse levitateed into the Court Room and an army of head stomp retard folliwing him too "This is all so funny to me. " said the President of the united States "retards and men who rape fighting one another. Now you shall see true power!" and Bison unleashed a psycho attack that killed a lot of retards by scorthing their hair, eyes, mouth and lip, nose neck shoulder, bacjk, hcest , heads and ears, and they wree on fire and smoke was coming out of their assbholes and their penis. "my psycho pwer is perfect for destroying retards." and he laughed. Then he was in the mid air and he shotting fire balls of psycho energy at the retards that were Master of Rape's retards "I will let Retard X do the work for me while I destroy all of his retards" Bison thought to himsek. "when I save the world, I will surely win my second term."

Ken and Ryu stood outside tje CourtHouse. "This may be the last time I get to say this yo you" said Ken and Ryu" "I love you" the men said. Then they held hands and kiss before they run into the Court House, unsure if they will survived or see themselves ever again. The battle would decide the fate of the world forever, and Ken Master of Ry u Hoschi know it inside them hearts.

The Court House battle has begun and now Master of Rqape and Retard X will face off in a battle to decide the strongest Fightere. Also, M Bison wants to be president again and Guile is back. What will happen next? LKeep reading to know!


End file.
